Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) include a fraction battery that is rechargeable from an external electric power source and powers the electric machine. Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) include an internal combustion engine, one or more electric machines, and a traction battery that at least partially powers the electric machine. Plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) are similar to HEVs, but the traction battery in a PHEV is capable of recharging from an external electric power source. These vehicles are examples of vehicles that are capable of being at least partially driven by an electric machine. Similar to conventional powertrains, these vehicles may include limited operation strategy (LOS) modes to enable the operator of the vehicle to continue to drive the vehicle after the controller detects an operating condition or component that may need servicing.